1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a scan speed of a scanner including an automatic document feeder and a scanner performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, scanners including an automatic document feeder are generally used, and an image forming system performing a function of a multi-function printer is made by connecting the scanners including the automatic document feeder with a plurality of printers. A scanner included in such an image forming system performs a scan operation according to a request of a printer, and the printer performs an operation of printing scan data when the scanner transmits the scan data to the printer.
A scan speed of a scanner is determined according to the performance of an image sensor and a driving motor, and a supportable scan speed is limited according to a scan mode. However, a plurality of printers that are connected to the scanner support different printing speeds due to a difference in the performance of their respective print engines.
Accordingly, the scanner may not effectively cope with various printing speeds of the plurality of printers, and thus an operation efficiency of the image forming system may deteriorate.